


Of waiters (and protective husbands)

by grimmie_me



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Homophobia, Insults, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmie_me/pseuds/grimmie_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the following norsekink prompt:<br/>So, I'm sure that we've all been to that one restaurant with the waiter that bends over backwards to ensure the customer's satisfaction, only to have completely rude customers trample all over that kindness.</p>
<p>Loki is a waiter at a family-friendly restaurant (think Friendly's or something like that), and he's a customer favorite. The customer is always first in his mind, and he even performs magic tricks for the kids. He's married to Thor, a corporate giant, who owns a chain of high-end home-improvement and renovation stores. Every Friday night, Thor comes to dinner at the restaurant, where he's seated at Loki's best table.</p>
<p>Except this Friday night, something is different. Loki is looking haggard and worn, and there is no smile on his face when he serves Thor his meal. As it turns out, he's dealing with especially rude customers who are practically ripping him apart. By the end of the night, he looks ready to cry. Upon confessing that the woman had called him a homophobic slur, Thor refuses to sit still any longer.</p>
<p>What happens next is up to anon, but I would love to see some gentle Thorki hurt/comfort sex at the end!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of waiters (and protective husbands)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all recognizable characters belong to Marvel.

As was usual on a Friday evening, Alma’s was filled to the brim with customers. The restaurant was a legend in this part of the city and never had any problems attracting people, yet Fridays were always just a little busier than other days. The whole restaurant seemed to be buzzing with excitement for the starting weekend and people would laugh and talk freely among themselves. Friday was a day when frazzled mothers (or fathers) didn’t have to cook but could come to Alma’s place and just put their feet under the table and be served themselves for a change.  
  
At first the place had been Alma and Fred’s, but Fred had died several years before and now it was commonly known as just Alma’s, no matter that the board outside read The Stag Family Restaurant. Some of the regulars had been coming here with their own parents before now taking their own children with them. It was just the kind of place that you closed into your heart and that featured in joyous childhood memories. The food was good (Alma still ruled the kitchen with an iron fist), the children could play around and of course the waiters were always polite.  
  
One of those waiters was Loki Laufeyson. He’d been working at Alma’s for nearly 5 years now and knew all the regulars as well as they knew him. He loved talking and joking with the parents, playing magic tricks for the children, making sure everyone was happy with not only their meal, but with their night out in general. It was more than just the fact that happy costumers made for handsome tips. Loki was married to Thor Odinson after all and that meant he could have lived comfortably without ever having to lift another finger. Alma’s was where he belonged: he had become as much a part of the busy restaurant as the owner herself had.  
  
Because of the amount of hungry people that streamed in on Friday, Loki was only one of two waiters. He and Darcy had split the restaurant neatly in two with an invisible line (though Loki’s half always seemed to be fuller than Darcy’s) and they had help from Alma’s grandson Peter who cleared the tables when they were too busy taking and delivering orders.  
  
Even though Loki loved his job, his favorite part of a Friday evening was when he got to serve his husband. And maybe sit down with him for a moment or two if Darcy could handle the rest of the crowd. Thor mostly came in around 8 when the busiest period was over so Loki could seat him at the best table in his part and spend some extra time with him. It helped that Thor was his own boss and tried to do as much work as he could when Loki was also working so they could both be free on his days off. However, Thor was still CEO of a moderately big chain of home-depots and could get called away at any moment, which was why they made the most of their “Friday dinners”.  
  
It was nearing 7 now and Peter was busy carrying stacks of plates back to the kitchen while Darcy and Loki were serving. He just came out of the kitchen with the main course for one of his favorite families when Darcy hissed to him: “You’ve got new people, and they don’t look very festive.”  
  
Loki raised a brow at her and she shrugged before turning to receive her own plates. Loki entered the restaurant itself again, flicking an eye in the direction of his previously empty table, finding it now filled with a middle-aged couple and their teenaged son, who was already lost in his gameboy. They didn’t look particularly happy like Darcy had said, but that was nothing new. Loki would just have to try a little harder to make sure they were smiling by the time they left.  
  
Arriving at his table, he placed the last of the order on it. “Hamburger and fries for the little lady.” He announced, making 5-year old Trish laugh, “And spaghetti and meatballs for the young master.” He put it down with a little spin and then reached behind the boy’s ear to seemingly take a lolly out of thin air. “And a happy 7th birthday, Tim.”  
  
“Cool!” the redheaded child exclaimed, taking the lolly from Loki with a “Thanks!”  
  
“I don’t know how you do it, Loki.” Their mother said, helping Trish to put a napkin over her lap, “You always remember everyone’s birthday.”  
  
“Just a good memory for dates, I guess.” Loki answered with a smile. “Enjoy your food and holler if you need anything else, alright?”  
  
He took out his notebook and walked to the new table. “Good evening,” he greeted, “have you had time to pick your order yet?”  
  
The father looked at him sourly before replying “If we had any more time, we would have starved before we could give our order.”  
  
 _Ouch,_ Loki thought, _Someone’s had a rough day. Smile, Loki, customer’s always right. They’ll probably unwind as the evening goes on._ “Sorry for the delay,” he apologized, although they couldn’t have been there more than 5 minutes. “Can I take your order then?”  
  
“I’ll have the chicken salad,” the woman said, “No mayonnaise, no dressing or any sauce whatsoever. And no carrots.”  
  
“And I’ll have the steak and fries. No gravy and no salt on the fries.” The man added.  
  
Loki dutifully jotted everything down and then looked at the son who still had his head bent down over his game. “And for your son?” he asked after a moment when it became clear that the son in question wasn’t going to order himself.  
  
“What are you asking me for?” the man said, “He’s got a mouth, ask him.”  
  
Loki took a deep breath and addressed the boy, inwardly counting to ten. If he expected a better reply from that corner, however, he was bound to be disappointed. “I don’t care,” the teen said, eyes glued firmly to the screen, “This place is lame anyway. Just give me a burger and some fries. It’ll probably taste like everything else on the menu anyway.”  
  
Loki bit the inside of his mouth, summoned a smile from somewhere and said “Coming right up. Would you like some drinks with that?” Then ground his teeth again as an equally insulting round of drink-ordering passed. There was just no pleasing some people. He gave the ticket (and the specifications) to Alma and decided to give them the benefit of the doubt: they could just be grouchy because they were hungry.  
  
And those were his famous last thoughts.  
  
The wait for people to get their food was something like 15 minutes. It was a good time span for both kitchen and costumers and the times someone complained about it were rare. This table complained every time he passed them. And since the table was central in the layout, that was approximately once per minute. They got progressively ruder as well: first just telling him to hurry up with it and finally nearly yelling at him that this was the worst place they had ever eaten with the worst kind of service and shouldn’t he get a real job.  
  
The people around the table were looking on with increasing unease, many asking for their bill instead of lingering for desert like they usually would. They still tipped him well, giving sympathetic smiles, but unwilling to spend their Fridays in such a tense environment. Loki tried to assure them he didn’t let it get to him, but he had to struggle to get a smile on his lips for them and it fell as soon as they walked out.  
  
He had just given them their food (“Finally! Don’t believe I’ll tip you for this: your service is atrocious.”) when Thor walked in. Loki felt a little of the tension in his shoulders unwind as Darcy received him and pointed him to his regular table, which was thankfully at the outer end of Loki’s “territory” and away from the diners from Hell.  
  
Loki brought him his menu, despite the fact that his husband had been coming here so often he probably knew it by heart by now. “So, mister Odinson, what will it be today?” he asked, trying to sound his usual joking self, but feeling it falling flat as soon as the words left his mouth. Dammit, those people where ruining his entire night and now Thor’s too!  
  
Thor looked at him with a slight frown, lifting one eyebrow as if to ask if he was alright. They had been married for two months before Loki had started to work here and had therefore celebrated their 5 year anniversary not long ago. Thor knew him inside and out and he knew Loki loved his job. To see him anything but happy in the restaurant was a new thing and it had his husband instantly worried.  
  
“How about a kiss from my favorite waiter before I order?” the blond asked, running a fond hand through Loki’s slightly curly hair as Loki leaned down to give him a quick peck on the lips. That was as far as they ever went in public, but it always managed to lift Loki’s spirits. He smiled softly at Thor when he straightened again. His husband wrapped a big arm around his waist and pulled him in slightly. “I’ll have one of Alma’s stunning burger and fries with a coke, please, honey. And some of your company if they can miss you for a while.”  
  
“I’ll see what I can do.” Loki said, but the usual saucy wink he would give Thor was missing, as was the bounce in his step as he made his way to the kitchen. Thor followed him to the kitchen with his eyes, narrowing them when he was stopped by a family with a son while the father gestured wildly and sent Loki back with one of the platters.  
  
“You’d better treat him extra nice tonight,” Darcy said as she brought his drink a moment later, “Those people have been making his life a living Hell from the moment they stepped foot into this place.  
  
“I’ve never seen them here before.” Thor said, thanking Darcy for the coke as he took it from here.  
  
The young woman hummed in agreement. “They’re new. Normally I would rather drop dead than admit this, but I hope they don’t become regulars. They chased away a lot of other diners with their behavior. If it were me, I’d have probably spilled soda all over them by now.”  
  
Thor gave a soft chuckle, perfectly able to see the short-tempered PolSci-student dousing a man twice her age in soda for being rude. “Well, if they don’t ease up on my husband, I might just go over there and do it myself.”  
  
“I knew there was a reason I liked you, apart from the fact that you’re totally a beefcake.” Darcy laughed, while walking away.  
  
“I’m a married beefcake,” Thor called after here, “Look for your own.”  
  
Loki, meanwhile, was giving the plate back to Alma. “What’s wrong with it?” she asked, looking at the arrangement on the plate. The steak was half eaten, as were the fries.  
  
“He claims that it’s cold and tastes like cardboard.” Loki said, sighing and rubbing his tired eyes.  
  
“Cardboard indeed, “Alma said, but she put the plate among the dishes and ordered the cook to make a new one. It was done in record time, but while it was grilling on the plate, the aging owner put her hand on Loki’s forearm gently. “Are you alright, honey? If they’re too much of a bother, you can split the table with Darcy.”  
  
“I’ll be fine.” Loki said, putting on a brave smile. No way was he going to expose Darcy to these rude people. “I don’t think they’ll have a desert or anything, so how much longer can they take?”  
  
He took the plate with him and brought it back to the table. “There you go, sir. Apologies for the delay.”  
  
“What else can you expect when they let a fucking fag do the waiting. Is that setting an example for the youth of this country? It’s disgusting and it has put me off my appetite completely.” He shoved the plate away, “I’ll bet you’d kiss every guy who comes in here alone if it would get you a tip.”  
  
Loki had taken a step away from the table at this vicious attack. His breathing was fast and unsteady and he could feel tears prick at his eyes. It wasn’t fair: the man didn’t know him at all and had just insulted him twice in one minute. He wanted to scream at him, to throw him out and call him a bigot, but that would just bring him down to their level. “I’m sorry you feel that way...” He stammered.  
  
The man’s wife cut him off before he could go any further. “Of course we feel that way, what normal person wouldn’t. I’ll let all my friends know what sort of establishment this is. Don’t think you’ll ever see us here again. Now go and get me some salt, this chicken is tasteless.”  
  
Loki murmured something and left the table, long legs bringing him swiftly to the kitchen where he stood shuddering against the wall, trying his best not to cry as he waited for Thor’s order. The whole kitchen staff was looking at him with wide eyes and the next moment he felt familiar warm arms slip around him, pulling him against an equally familiar chest.  
  
“Loki, hey,” Thor murmured into his hair. It was the only accessible part of him since he had buried his face in Thor’s shirt in a desperate attempt to stop from crying. “hey, baby, what’s wrong.”  
  
Thor held his trembling husband, swaying him a little and making soothing noises. He raised an eyebrow at Alma, but she could only raise her shoulders. “It has to be that table that’s been giving him so much trouble the entire night.”  
  
“Loki? Can you tell me what happened?” Thor asked. He waited patiently until Loki finally took a deep breath and lifted his head from its resting place against his husband’s chest. “I saw them saying something to you, but I was too far away to hear it.”  
  
“They called me a fag and a whore.” The black-haired man admitted, sounding much smaller than his 6 feet. Thor felt his blood boil. “Stay here,” he said, placing his hands on Loki’s shoulder and giving him a little shake to emphasize his point, “I’m going to talk to them.”  
  
“Thor, no...” Loki started, but Thor was already out of the kitchen and approaching the family in question. He knew he looked good, even if he wasn’t 25 anymore. He gathered what Loki called his CEO-aura around himself, wide shoulders squared and a determined look in his blue eyes. Those latter had gone from a summer-sky-blue to that of a chilly winter morning, a sure sign of trouble brewing for the recipient of his gaze.  
  
He leaned on the edge of the table, causing the family seated there to lean away from him slightly. “Hi,” he started, seemingly jovial, but in reality seconds away from tearing into these people for real. “I’m here to talk about the way you folks have treated your waiter this evening. Now I’ve been coming here for years and I’ve never found any reason to complain about the service, but it seems you’ve found something wrong with every last little bit.”  
  
The father made as if to answer, but Thor lifted an eyebrow threateningly and he subsided. Thor gave him a smile and continued on. “Mistakes can be made in any restaurant and of course you can complain about them. But we all know that’s not the point here, is it? Now, looking at you from over there I’ve seen you being rude and outright offensive to your waiter. Your waiter who also happens to be my husband and a very good person.”  
  
The man and woman exchanged a glance, seeming a little less sure of themselves. The son had finally lowered his game console enough to look at the other people at the table. The conversation at the other tables that were still occupied had petered out and the entire restaurant seemed to wait with baited breath.  
  
“Now usually I would say it takes one to know one, but since you can’t see what a good person he is, you lot must be pretty rotten. Loki has been a waiter here for a long time and he loves his job and I’m not going to let you take that away from him so here’s what’s going to happen.” He reached back for his wallet, glad he had visited an ATM before coming here since that meant it was bulging with cash, making the couple’s eyes grow wide at the sight. “I’ll pay for your meal,” he said, throwing a wad of notes on the table, “and a very generous tip for having to put up with all your attitude. You’re going to get up and leave now and take your rude manners and prejudices with you. If I ever hear or see you close to my husband again, I’m going to call the cops and I’m going to sue you for slander and discrimination.”  
  
“And you’re never coming here again.” Alma said from where she had sidled up next to Thor. Her thin arms were folded in front of her small chest and her eyes were like flint behind her glasses., “I’ve had this restaurant for 50 years and I’ve never met anyone I wouldn’t serve. But I can guarantee you that if you come in here again you’ll be the first. Calling poor Loki names, you should be ashamed of yourself. I think he’s very lucky to have a husband like Thor and I know they’re happy together, which is more than I can say for the lot of you. Now kindly leave my premises.”  
  
The three of them quickly stood up and made as if to move to the exit when Thor said “Not so fast. You haven’t apologized yet.” He turned to the side, spotting Loki standing in the shade of the kitchen door. He smiled and held out his hand, waiting until his husband pressed up to him, gently squeezing the pale, long fingers before turning a thunderous look on the costumers. “Well?”  
  
The woman cracked before the man did, letting a terse “Sorry.” Burst out of her mouth. Thor looked at her a long moment before switching his gaze to her husband.  
  
The man looked mutinous, lips pressed together and determined not to back down. The only thing Loki would get there it seemed would be more insults.  
  
“Come on, man.” One of the other diners suddenly said, standing up, “Apologize already. Did you think it was fun sitting next to you this evening and having to listen to you abuse a good guy?” A general outcry followed from the other patrons. Loki looked around in surprise, while Thor just looked smugly at his husband’s antagonist.  
  
“Fine, I’m sorry.” The man said, although he still sounded anything but, “And you can all have a nice little night together. We’re out of here.” And he took his wife’s hand, nearly dragging her outside, their son following in a hurry. When the door fell shut behind them, the rest of the restaurant burst into applause. Both Loki and Thor were clapped on the shoulder as the others congratulated them with a job well done.  
  
“You’re excused for the rest of the night, sweetie.” Alma said, “You can make your bill tomorrow. Go home and have a good night’s sleep and don’t worry about us.”  
  
“Yeah,’ Darcy said, “I can totally handle this for the rest of the night.”  
  
“I’ll bag you two up a nice dinner, “ Alma said, “Just wait here a moment.” She bustled off back to the kitchen and the rest of the people returned to their own tables, talking quietly among themselves.  
  
“You okay?” Thor asked, giving Loki another hug.  
  
“Yeah,” Loki said, but it sounded a little forced. Thor silently cursed all the biased idiots out there who couldn’t let people like them live their lives in peace.  
  
“We’re just going to take dinner home and then we’ll have a quiet night in, alright?” Thor asked.  
  
“Okay”, Loki said, still sounding small.  
  
Thor held him tight, trying to let his mere presence soothe the slender figure in his arms. He took the (rather heavy) bag from Alma when she came out of the kitchen with it and they left the restaurant together to calls of goodbye from all around. Thor handed the bag to Loki when they reached the car, opening the door for him and shutting it again when he was safely inside.  
  
They drove home in silence, the smell of hamburgers and fries filling the SUV. Thor went through the same ritual when they got out again at their front door. Their house was modest but nice, neither feeling like being ostentatious on the outside. The inside was filled with every comfort imaginable though and that proved quite helpful for what Thor had in mind.  
  
“No, no,” he laughed, herding Loki into the living room and his chair at the table when he tried to set the plates and cutlery. “You just sit and let me take care of you tonight.” He kissed Loki on the cheek before setting the table himself and taking out the food. Alma had outdone herself and they had two hamburgers each, with salad and fries. There were also two very nice pieces of pie and a bottle of wine. Thor uncorked the bottle and poured two glasses, raising his for a toast.  
  
“To the most beautiful and special man I have ever had the pleasure to meet.” He started, smiling gently at Loki’s blush, “You have made my life a hundred times better simply by being in it. If you weren’t my husband already, I’d be down on one knee right now, making the best decision of my life all over again.”  
  
“You’re going to make me cry.” Loki warned, still bright red, “And you’re leaving out the fact that I hog the blankets.”  
  
“I own a home-depot chain; I can always get more blankets. There’s only one you.” Thor said, taking Loki’s hand and squeezing it across the table. “And you’re all mine.” He leaned across and kissed his husband softly on the lips. They parted after several long moments with a sigh, returning to their food. Thor ate his burgers with gusto while Loki was slower and only ate one. They saved the pie for later and Thor cleared the table, moving everything to the dishwasher himself.  
  
He then took Loki into his arms and carried him into the bathroom while the slighter man laughed and tried to wiggle away. They undressed each other, stepping into the large bath that had been sunk into the floor. The high-pressure faucet meant it didn’t take all that long to fill, even if it could fit four people comfortably.  
  
The next hour was spent gently gliding hands over every inch of skin they could reach, washing each other’s hair and exchanging intense kisses that gradually shaded into erotic, complete with use of tongue.  
  
“We both taste of hamburgers.” Loki said with a sigh as he leaned against Thor’s chest. His husband hummed in agreement, fingers tracing patterns on Loki’s back. He leant in once more to get another kiss, this time poking his tongue into the dark-haired man’s mouth and using it to caress the roof of it. As usual it melted the last of Loki’s tension and he wrapped his arms more firmly around the slim waist to keep him upright.  
  
“The water’s getting cold. Shall we move to the bed?” Thor suggested. He laughed lowly as Loki just nodded, not even trying to move from the circle of his husband’s arms. “Will you move by yourself or shall I bundle you up and carry you?”  
  
“Carrying is nice.” Loki mumbled.  
  
Thor shivered from the puffs of hot air the words sent over his left nipple. “Carrying it is.” He said, shifting his grip and scooping his husband up bridal style. Loki didn’t have much fat on him, but he also wasn’t small. Luckily for Thor he trained regularly in a gym. It allowed him to sweep his husband of his feet without too much problems...or keeling them both over backwards.  
  
A few minutes (and several fluffy towels) later, Thor was hovering over his husband, whom he had laid out on the bed on his stomach. He took the bottle of massage oil from the nightstand and rubbed it between his palms to heat up the contents. Loki sighed in pleasure as he coated his hands and let them drift up and down his husband’s back, working out knots of tension as he found them.  
  
“Do you think we’re abhorrent to people?” Loki suddenly asked.  
  
Thor sighed, keeping up the steady kneading of his hands. It should not surprise him that Loki was still turning the evening over in his head, despite Thor’s best attempts at distracting him. “I think the only people who are abhorrent are the ones who can’t live with the fact that not everyone is like them.”  
  
“But what if...?”  
  
“Loki.” Thor interrupted him gently but with a firm voice. “Do you really think that Alma would let us have these dinner dates in her restaurant if we were chasing her customers by kissing in public?”  
“No,” Loki had to admit.  
  
“Alma runs a family-friendly restaurant,” Thor reminded him, “and her view on family is pretty broad. She aims for clients who can get along with each other. If anyone didn’t fit into that picture tonight, it wasn’t us, it was them.” He leant forward to kiss his husband’s cheek. “Now lay still and let me take care of you.”  
  
“Alright.” Loki agreed, and that was the last sensible thing to come out of him for the next hour.  
  
Thor managed to coax out a plethora of sighs and moans as he finished on Loki’s back and started working on his long legs. He ran his hands over calves and thighs, glorying in the feel of all that pale skin. When he finally arrived at Loki’s ass, he spent so long just caressing it that his husband started pleading with him.  
  
“Thooor, please!“ Loki gasped, hips moving to push his ass firmer into Thor’s hands. The blond chuckled, letting a finger slide into the cleft between the firm globes. He kept rubbing there for a while, teasing around the puckered hole. When Loki at last let out a whine, he relented, coated his fingers with lube and slowly pushed a fingertip inside him.  
  
He worked his husband open slowly, his free hand sliding soothingly over Loki’s side and lower back, listening to the sounds he made and taking his cues for how to advance from them. He made sure to rub his prostate while preparing him, using all the tricks he had picked up over the years to make sure Loki felt only pleasure from it. When he had three fingers inside the tight heat of Loki’s ass and was able to spread them without causing pain, he finally pulled them back out.  
  
Loki made a disappointed mewling sound and Thor laughed. “Turn around.” He whispered and had to smile as his husband tried to move pleasure-heavy limbs in an orderly and fast way and failed completely. He didn’t have to give further instruction though, Loki already pulling up his legs to his chest and spreading his thighs.  
  
Oh, but Loki was beautiful like this: a flush on his face and chest, slight sheen of sweat over his skin, pupils blown and surrounded by a slight ring of vibrant green. His cock curved and red against his stomach and his ass open and waiting for Thor. The blond groaned, squeezing more lube out to slick himself up and then lining up and thrusting slowly.  
  
Loki gasped as he was breached but when Thor checked there was only pleasure visible in the lines of his face and so he sunk in further until he felt his balls connect with Loki’s ass. They panted together for a moment, breathing each other in. Then Thor pulled back as slowly as he had pushed in until only the head of his cock was still inside. Loki’s legs came around his hips then and his husband pulled him back in.  
  
They established a rhythm between them, going slower than they usually would, savoring the drag of each inch of their flesh against the other’s. Thor braced himself on his elbows plying his lips on Loki’s ear and neck. It made Loki squirm beneath him, pulling Thor in faster and deeper. Thor helped him, pushing in again and again, aiming for his husband’s prostate.  
  
The slight body underneath him shuddered and tensed. Loki gave a shout of pleasure, back arching and ass squeezing all around Thor’s cock. The blond gave his own whine and then started babbling as he worked towards his own orgasm. Words like ‘beautiful’ and ‘love you’ and ‘so good’ tumbled out of his mouth until he fastened his lips against Loki’s as he felt his body seize and pulse.  
  
It seemed like an eternity before he could open his eyes again. Loki’s breathing was rapid and hot against the side of his neck and Thor felt it echo his own galloping heart. He slid his arms around Loki and tipped them both to the side until he ended up on his back with his husband’s head on his shoulder and the rest of him snuggled against his side.  
  
Loki sighed in contentment, moving slightly with each breath Thor took. “Love?” he suddenly asked. Thor hummed drowsily, bringing his arm around Loki’s shoulder to squeeze him gently. “You do know that if I ever had to make a choice between you and my job, I would always choose you, right?”  
  
“Of course I know.” Thor said, although he couldn’t stop the warm glow that suffused his chest. For all that Loki was very good with words in every day life, he wasn’t normally very vocal in letting his love show. He preferred actions for that: a quick cuddle or a lingering kiss, taking home leftovers of Thor’s favorites from the restaurant, suffering through evenings out with Thor’s friends without complaining. Thor never doubted that Loki truly loved him, but every now and then he liked the reassurance of hearing him say it. “Just like you know that I would drop everything for you.”  
  
“Alright,” Loki said, snuggling closer still, “just making sure.” He closed his eyes, sighed and was asleep in moments. Thor moved until he had wrapped himself around Loki, keeping him close and safe before he nodded off himself.  
  
Tomorrow was a new day and they would face it together, like they always did.


End file.
